Everything I Do For You
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Merlin is tired of doing things for Arthur. As he rants out his frustrations, it turns out Arthur overhears...


**Author's Note:** This story is around Season 2 or 3. This story can be seen as bromance or romance. Either way, Arthur and Merlin have an awesome relationship.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; BBC Films owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

"It's . . . lonely. To be more powerful than any man you know, and have to live like a shadow. To be special, and have to pretend you're a fool."

~ Merlin, _Season 3, Episode 11 (The Sorcerer's Shadow)_

* * *

 **.: Everything I Do For You :.**

 _(Merlin's P.O.V)_

 **Merlin carefully set** the tray of food into Arthur's room, on the table, as quietly as he could. Arthur was still sleeping, and Merlin knew how cranky he could be in mornings. Before he could leave softly, however, his elbow knocked over an empty goblet from the previous night. His reflexes weren't quick enough, as the goblet dropped with a loud clank.

"Merlin!" Arthur complained from his bed. "Do you want to wake up the entire kingdom? People sleep at this hour!"

"I hardly think so, sire. And it was just a goblet," Merlin couldn't help but point out. He immediately regretted it, as Arthur glared at him.

"Maybe cleaning out the—"

"The stables, I know," Merlin sighed. He left, closing the door as loud as he could to annoy the Prince. He absolutely loathed cleaning the stables! "Why is it always me?" he shouted to nobody in particular.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Gwen asked curiously. She was standing nearby, with a basket of laundry in her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Merlin began hesitantly, and then rambled on. "Arthur's an arrogant pompous-head, who just won't leave me alone! He is the King of Fools, and treating me like a slave only adds up to his ego."

"We're just servants, Merlin," Gwen said. "We can't do anything about it. But when Arthur is king, he will change the rules around here."

"Yet I would be at his side, working away," Merlin added bitterly.

"Are you quite finished, Merlin?"

Merlin spun around, expecting to see Arthur, but instead it was Gaius. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I could hear you shouting from the castle grounds," Gaius said. "You have to be careful—the Prince's room is right next to you. Honestly, where is that brain of yours?"

"Groaning at the chores I have to do." Merlin sighed, casting his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, but Arthur's making me do chores and I can hardly do anything on my own time."

"Time for some meddling you mean?" Gaius sounded amused. "Cleaning out the stables would do some good for you, Merlin. At least you can stay out of trouble."

Gwen laughed. "You have to admit, that is true."

"Trouble finds me everywhere," the young Warlock stated. "It's not my fault! Sometimes I just want to leave, and never look back. I've saved Arthur's life loads of times, and he doesn't even know it!"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "How did _you_ save the Prince's life?"

"Oh, uh . . . cleaning his boots," Merlin mumbled, forgetting she was there. "He would've died from the plant that was stuck to his boot, so I got it off."

"Ah, I see." Gwen smiled. "Well, I'll just go clean these clothes."

As she went away, Merlin turned to Gaius. "I wish I could take the credit I deserve! You have no idea what—"

"Be careful what you say," Gaius warned. "You sound like a five-year old, and complaining about your duty isn't going to help."

"Better to be five than a _spoiled prince_!" Was all Merlin could reply.

* * *

 **That afternoon,** as Merlin was putting on Arthur's chainmail for sword practice, Arthur quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Merlin was bewildered.

"I am not going to repeat it, I am quite sure you know what I said."

"Actually, I didn't. You were very quiet," Merlin said, concealing a grin.

"You can't hear through those big ears? Well, I said "I'm sorry", but now there is no point."

"Sire?" Merlin was confused. "How is it 'no point'?"

"I am trying to get you to forgive me! Any blind baboon can see that," Arthur snapped.

"Great, another insult," Merlin muttered, then asked, "But why do you want my repentance?"

"I have treated you . . . badly. I make you do things that you despise—"

"Target practice, cleaning your room, getting your food—"

"Yes," the blond cut in. "And so I will give you the day off."

"And tomorrow."

Arthur frowned. "You don't get to add anything. You're just my servant, remember?"

"Of course, sire," Merlin said. He turned to leave, under his breath saying, "Spoiled prince."

"Oh, and Merlin?" The Prince smirked. "At least I'm not a _five-year old_. And thank you for taking that plant off my boot, it was very generous of you to risk your life."

The servant went out of the bedroom, a bit red. Arthur listened in on the conversation?

 _Everything I do for you . . . Why do I do it?_ He stuck by Arthur's side, no matter what happened. Even though his destiny was an excuse to protect the Prince's life, a tiny part of him added, _and_ _you care for him. A lot._

A smile split across the Warlock's face as he headed towards the stables. Yes, he did care for that annoying, spoiled-brat Prince. That was never going to change.


End file.
